Artorias
'Approval:' 12/1/14, 3 feats, Razze (v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Wears a white and red hoodie, Usually unzipped with his hood up. he wears a red shirt underneath his hoodie and black pants. He tends to be a quiet person but is extremely polite and respectful towards everyone he meets. He has a stern look that makes people avoid him, mostly. He carries a large sword at his side and a shield on his back were ever he goes. He is found at the training grounds or the bar. As quiet as he is he is rather skilled with the sword. 'Stats' (Total:44) 0 ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Steel Release ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # +5 stat Points # +5 Stat Points # ' 'Steel Release: Impervious Armour - This technique allows the user to turn part of their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable. Hiruko states that blades do not affect him at all due to this ability. The portion converted into black steel is similar in appearance to Kakuzu's Earth Spear technique. Hiruko uses it to counter Sai's tantō, causing it to snap clean in half on impact. ( 10cp/ 10cp maintain. +5 Endurance. Attacks by weapons have no affect on the user's part of the body that becomes black steel unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutus) Equipment (10)1 *(4+2) Sword ( chakra conducting for 2 pts) *(3) Shield Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 8000 * Ryo left: 8000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 5 (11)' *'Banked: 15' *'Reset Day: --Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 3 Costal Forest Prelud to The End Ghast's Cursed Game' ' C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 1 A fine start to a new day In the right place at the right time Training grounds [Anyone] ' ' 'History and Story' Artorias's mother Died during labor and his father was a soldier of the City hidden in the clouds. He mostly grew up on his own fending for him self and taking care of himself. His father almost always working to try and provide for him and his son but had no free time and what free time he had he was exhausted. Artorias knew his father tried his best and was growing old soon he would be truly alone in the world. He decided to Protect the weak and innocent and follow in his father foot steps he became a squire to learn the art of the sword when a Ninja caught eye of him and his determination took him under his wing to teach him everything he could. His father having been a soldier he knows a lot about sword play and picks up new techniques rather quickly.(wip) Category:Character Category:Kumogakure